Rough Case
by Mini Reyes
Summary: Monica gets injured. John wants to help the indepentand Monica Reyes. DRR fluff.


Authors Note: First story but has been edited and renamed after its original posting.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I wish I did, but I don't, Chris carter owns them.

* * *

It was the end of a 'painful' case. Just a few hours ago, Agents Reyes and Doggett raided an abandoned mansion in hopes of finding their killer who was said to live there. Unfortunately someone tipped him off they were coming.

_Flashback_

When they got the mansion, the S.W.A.T team took up positions around the front door, along with Monica and John. Monica broke the door down and ran inside, closely followed by the S.W.A.T team. Shots rang out and as John got through the door, there are bullets flying in all directions. The first thing he saw was Monica being shot twice to the chest. He grabbed her before she fell and pulled her to the safety of a wooden bench.

He unzipped her jacket; and thank god for Kevlar, the vest caught both bullets.

"Monica, are you okay?" John asked.

"Yeah, fine John." She said with a thankful smile. The sound of a bullet, hitting wood reminded the agents they were still in the middle of raid.

John crouched to look over the end of the bench and started firing at a guy who was wearing a striped shirt.

Out of the corner of her eye, Monica saw a shadow move and shot at someone trying to move closer to her and John. She missed, but her second shot hit his leg, and Monica shot at him again and he stopped moving with a well-aimed bullet that went through his head.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a woman ran from behind some boxes and through a door. Monica found that she was the only one who saw this and went to follow her.

"John, cover me, I'm going after the girl!" she yelled, and ran through the same door the woman went through.

John counted that there were still three other men still in this room, one with red hair, one in a camouflage jacket, and one with black spiked hair wearing a vest. One of the S.W.A.T team shot Red, John shot at Camo-Man, and was about to take out Vest, when he heard a feminine cry of pain.

"MONICA!" John yelled as he ran to the door that he had seen Monica run through two minutes earlier, "MONICA!" He called trying to find her.

"John! I'm over here" He followed the sound of her voice, and he found her leaning against a wall, trying to stand up, groaning in pain. Her left hand was held tightly to her arm, close to her shoulder, and blood was seeping through her fingers and smear marks on the wall.

"Monica! Monica, what happened? Are you alright? Where did she go?" He asked as ran over to her and helped her to stand.

"I'll explain later, but she went left, down that corridor." Monica said. When he didn't move from her side she added, "Go, catch her before she gets away!"

Slightly reassured John ran down the corridor, and through a door, he looked around frantically, and saw another door swinging shut, he ran through it, and saw the women climbing the fence.

He ran and pulled her off the fence, but she was struggling to get free. In her attempts at escape, she elbowed John in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him for a moment. But he kept his grip on her fore arm, and managed to put the cuffs on her, reading her rights as he did so.

He heard the sound of an ambulance pulling up.

John put the woman in the car, and assigned one of the S.W.A.T guys to watch her, and then he went to check on Monica at the ambulances van, but before he reached her a paramedic approached him.

"She will need to go to hospital to get her arm checked out, but it's not broken. Agent Reyes also has some minor scratches to her face and she will develop some bruises to her upper chest from where the bullets hit her vest, but she will be okay." The paramedic informed John, and then went to the front of the van.

"Monica, what happened?" John asked, his voice full of concern, as he gave her a once over like he didn't believe what the paramedic said and had to see for himself.

"John, I'm okay, really, I'm fine. It's just a couple of scratches and bruises." Monica tried to reassure him.

"And you've just been shot twice in to the chest, and once in your arm." John argues.

"Three times actually." She corrected him.

"What?" John asked shocked that he didn't notice.

"Yeah, the vest caught it though. The woman, when she ran from the room, she hid behind the corner, and when I went round it, she shot me…..twice, once hit the vest, the second hit my arm." Monica explained.

John examined the vest, lying next to her, and found the third bullet, "Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital." He stated.

"I'm fine; I'm not goner die John, my arm just hurts a little that's all. The shot wasn't lethal, it's not that bad, I will be okay, and I don't need to go to hospital." Monica tried to convince him.

"No you're not; your arm is bleeding cos you've been _shot._" He emphasized, "You are going to get your arm checked out." John told Monica.

"But I just tol-"

"No ifs, or buts, you don't have a choice, you are going to the hospital weather you like it or not." John stated and helping her to her feet, led her back to their car.

_End Flashback_

~ Half an hour later at the hospital~

"There John, you see, I'm fine, my arm isn't even fractured." Monica stated matter-of-factly, as she looked at her bandaged arm.

"Yeah, well I just wanted to be sure. You can't be too careful you know, don't want you getting an infection or not have it heal properly." John stopped walking as they got to their car. He turned around to look at Monica.

"Even if I did get hit with a more lethal shot, there's always going to someone who will take me place."

"They might take you desk in the basement office but it wouldn't be anything like what we have, I really care about you Monica, and I'm sure you've realised that by now. But I don't wanna see you getting hurt. When I heard you cry out, everything stopped, I could have been running across a mine field instead of a shootout and it wouldn't have made a difference how fast I went. I wanna be there for you, and I want to be able to protect you." John confessed.

Monica was touched by his words and pulled him into a hug, whispering in his ear the words she knew he meant but couldn't say, "I love you too John…" She said and then kissed his cheek and got into the car.

The drive was silent except for the radio playing quietly in the background. John pulled up to his house and looked over at a sleeping Monica, he shook her shoulder gently.

"Monica, wake up." He said, wishing he didn't have to wake her from her sleep.

She woke with a start. She looked around at her unfamiliar surroundings.

"Where are we? This isn't my house, you know that…..wait th-…" She stopped as realisation struck.

"This is your house? She asked and he nodded in reply.

"Yeah this is my house, and we are here because I want to look after you tonight, and I knew that if I asked you, you would say no." John answered.

"John, that's sweet of you, but _I'm fine_." Monica said although John didn't listen got out of the car and opened her door, waiting for her get out. But she didn't move.

"Special Agent Monica Reyes, get out of the car, and come inside." John said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Nuh-uh, not happening, I am not coming inside." She sat there unmoving.

John leaned in, reached over her and unbuckled her seat belt. He then leaned back a bit to speak to her.

"Come on, come inside." He tried to coax her.

"Make me." She replied childishly, though with of tease to it.

"This is your last chance, if you don't come inside now, I will have to use force." He half-heartedly threatened.

"Nope, not goner happen, I am staying right here, and you are going to drive me home, to _my_ house." With that she crossed her arms in front of her chest defiantly.

"Alrighty then." John said.

Then he stood up, and grabbed her legs, so they were out of the car.

"John!" she squealed. He put his arms under her and pulled the struggling Monica Reyes out of the car, bridal style, and tried to carry her inside, kicking the car door shut behind him.

"Aiii! John! Put me down!" Monica struggled against John, wriggling around in his arms, kicking her legs about and trying to push herself away from him with her good arm.

"Let me go!" She cried out in a rather high voice. Monica kicked her legs harder, narrowly missing his head; she managed to escape his grasp.

"Aha!" She cried triumphantly, but as she tried to get away from him, she was half way back to the car when she felt his arms snake around her waist pulling her back to him. John picked her up again, but this time he threw her over his shoulder.

"John! What are you doing?" Monica asked, trying not to laugh at the lengths he was going to just to get her inside.

Kicking and struggling all the way, John managed to get Monica inside.

"Special Agent John Doggett put me down this instant!" Monica yelled, but with a smile on her face. John spun around to lock the door behind him, and Monica cried out in surprise, gripping his back to steady herself. He then waltzed into the lounge room, and tossed her onto the couch. What he didn't count on, was Monica wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him on top of her.

"Not coming in eh?" John said with a smirk.

"Okay, so you got me inside, but seriously, I can look after myself, I'm not 12 John." Monica said looking into his eyes.

"Yeah I know, but I want to do this." He said.

"Well, seeing as I'm now here…" Monica trailed off and her eyes dropped suggestively down to his lip and he got the hint, meeting her halfway in a loving kiss.

* * *

Fluff. Nothing like some good old DRR fluff! Now please hit that day making button that reads 'Review' before moving onto the next story please!


End file.
